Hermione's Her Name and Evil is Her Game
by Lady-Eclypse
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy finds out who Hermione Granger really is, and whose side she's really on? And why on Earth would his father be making marriage negotiations with the dark lord himself? with that I just want to thank Mirioux for all her help
1. The Worst Day Ever

**An: So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I hope you enjoy, and let me now what you think. **

**Lady Eclypse **

****

**The Worst Day ever **

****

_So I'm not exactly sure why I bought this journal. I'm not really the diary type. But I do know that I have to tell someone my secret before the main stream finds out, and my life is truly threatened. _

_ My name is Hermione Marie Granger, and I have a deep, dark, secret. No I am not a Death Eater, for believe me that would be a blessing compared to this monstrosity of a curse, so let me start from the beginning. _

_ My mother's name is Amelia Marie Webster; she's a pureblood witch and also the Duchess of some small province in _ _Cambodia__, for the work she had done with a mystic faery tribe. This of course was before she had met my father, before she had ever even heard of my father in fact. _

_ They met when she was twenty, married when she was twenty three; my brother was born when she was twenty four. His name is Vulcan Isaac Webster. He attended Durmstrag in Belgium because it's what my mother wanted. Now he serves beside my father. I was born when my mother was twenty five, and my father was forty when I was born. This brings me to why my secret is such a devastating blow to my current lifestyle, which is alive; especially since The-Boy-Who-Lived is my best friend. _

_ My father is the one most feared wizard in the entire world, a one Tom Marvolo Riddle, or in other words, the dark lord Voldemort himself. The one wizard everyone wants dead. _

Hermione put her quill down and looked over what she had just written. She hand known her father to be Lord Voldemort all her life, and she had kept it hidden from Harry Potter to help keep him safe, but she knew in the end, there would be no escaping her father's wrath of fury.

No one else in the wizarding world even knew that Voldemort had children. Few Death eaters even knew that Amelia Webster was Lady Riddle, but those who did know, knew her safety was of the utmost importance, and that was why she and her children had lived for so long in the Muggle world.

But with the return of her father, Hermione was forced to move back into the wizarding world, none of her friends were allowed at her house, and her mother had even hired Muggles to pose as her parents, so no one would know the truth. So, she was forced to occupy her time in other ways, she had chosen ball room dancing and piano lessons, and she was very good at both.

Her body became very tone and fit from her summers of intense dance instruction, and she had the wizarding world's greatest partner, Guy Prince, but as the summer of Hermione's seventh year began, everything started to go awry.

At the end of her sixth year attending Hogwarts, her father had sent Draco Malfoy on the near impossible task of killing Albus Dumbledore, at which he had not succeeded and The-Boy-Who-Miraculously-Escaped-Voldemort's-Fury and his group of _'Dumbledorian Aurors'_ had saved the day again, which yes, she had been a part of, but she was seriously tiring of all Harry's _'Golden Boy Hero'_ antics, and having to bail him out of his _messy_ situations.

Then some of the Death Eaters had been told of Voldemort's offspring, and it had managed to leak into the Order of the Phoenix. Luckily, Hermione had over heard and was able to tell her father of the danger that she and Vulcan were now waist deep in. After that revelation, Hermione had removed herself from all contact with Order members and #12 Grimmald place.

Soon after the news of her disbanding from the Order, a letter from The-Boy-Who-Was-Obsessed-With-Killing-Her-Father arrived, asking her friend to firend (and no more, might I add) for Hermione's help in finding the _vile, inhuman, flesh, and bone_ of the dark lord, to lure him out and then kill them together as a family.

Her response was a howler with a very large, and loud resounding no along with a warning to never speak of such business in her presence again, unless he was prepared to terminate their now shaky at best, friendship.

That same day, Guy Prince had accepted a position at a top notch dance studio, for an outstanding job, which seemingly left Hermione partner less, until the scum of the earth dared to show his face in the very same dance studio that she attended competition lessons at. She later discovered that he had been ironically placed in her piano lessons as well. She was most definitely not impressed, neither was he, but neither wanted nor expected to be impressed by one another, just horrified.

But then again, Hermione wasn't entirely surprised that it had been Draco Malfoy to show up to ruin her summer. She was sure it was her father's doing, to help some what ensure her protection for the ever growing vigilante tactics of the ever growing Order of Harry Potters Will.

'Father can't possibly believe that that insolent, festering, infectious, maggot filled pile of shit could protect me from anything.' She thought disgusted by her father's actions.

"Hermione good news, Mr. Malfoy here has just joined our summer competition team, and needs a partner. We've deiced since Guy is no longer with us, you will be partnered with Draco." Madame Shelly announced as she entered the dance studio.

"You must be joking, I'd rather shoot myself in the face," She muttered.

"Now, now, how would dear old daddy take that _mud-_"

"Do not finish that sentence if you want to live long enough to see the dawn tomorrow morning," Hermione advised darkly.

"I am here to protect you from The-Boy-That-Should-Have-Died-Sixteen-Years-Ago. Not be your best friend, don't forget that Granger." He said as he grabbed her wrist and held her body close to his.

"My father _will_ hear of this Malfoy!" Hermione spat, as she slapped him hard across the face, giving her the desired result of releasing her from his vice like grip.

"Ah, such hostile chemistry the two of you have!" Madame Shelly shrieked in delight. "Alright you two, let's see what you've got together on the dance floor,"

"Which one Madame?" Hermione asked eager to squash Malfoy's arrogant disposition with her exceedingly good dance moves.

"Let's begin with the Tango, move into a quick step, and finish this session with a samba." She instructed.

"Alright," they answered in unison and scowled at one another. The newly formed couple whisked across the dance floor in perfect time and perfect step with each other, as they bickered with each other in whispers.

"Don't think that you will get away with welting my beautiful skin," Draco warned.

"I can get away with anything I like. Especially with my very existence in danger from The-Boy-Who-Is-Better-Than-You-At-Everything," she hissed in response as he swept her into a low dip.

"Then get your father to refuse my father's offer for me to marry you! He's been in negotiations with Voldemort since he found out that he had a daughter my age!" Malfoy demanded, "Did you think that your father did this for fun? It's a test to see if I'm worthy of marrying into his blood!"

Hermione was quite flabbergasted with this information being presented to her, "Why on earth would my father want to have a failure such as you marry into his family? Once he hears of how monstrous you've been to me he won't hesitate to cease such negotiations and kill you himself."

"No wonder you've been so bloody good at being evil all these years! You're even more of a spoiled brat than I am, and I never thought that could be possible, although it does make perfect sense now." Draco chuckled, while she glared at him. "I suppose the book worm Gryffindor princess is a brilliant façade for the spawn of the dark lord, since it even fooled Dumbledore. In fact it was seemingly the perfect hiding place until dear old daddy told Snape, and Snape was doused with Veritus serum by the Order Of Saint Pot Head."

"Your very life hangs in the balance now Malfoy," Hermione snarled; her hazel eyes hazing over in rage.

"That was brilliant!" Madame Shelly announced as they finished the combination of the three dances. "Yes, you two are phenomenal together! Matched better than you were with Guy Prince, Hermione."

"I'm impressed baby sister. Father said you were good, but he didn't say how good," The man at the door complimented.

"VULCAN!" Hermione yelled running to her brother and flinging herself into his arms, "Has father sent you to take me home?" she asked.

"Yes Hermione, I'm here to take you home, but your new friend here is coming along as well. Ah, no buts about it, Father's request," he explained to her as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Well, what does he want Malfoy for anyway? He's not good at anything but ruining things and saving himself." she asked, clearly irritated with her father's secrecy of it all.

"Hermione, don't question father's reasons. I'm sure he will explain things to you when we arrive home. We both know you are father's favorite child." Vulcan teased.

"Don't say such things Vulcan or I might have to relinquish my title as The-Boy-Who-Is-Completely-Clueless's side kick. Then I would no longer be a part of the _'Golden Trio'_. It would have to be changed to the _'Golden Duo'_." Hermione teased in return.

"That idiot _boy wonder_ is going to get what's coming to him if I ever meet him again, and you aren't going to stop me as you did at the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Vulcan replied.

"Believe me Vulcan, I don't think I'll get the chance to stop you, Harry and Ron will be out looking for all of father's Horcruxes. They won't be finishing their years at Hogwarts. Plus, they will take side trips to try to hunt us down." Hermione sighed as they climbed into the Riddle limo.

"But father had Regulus Black gather the remaining Horcruxes. They are all in father's possession now. Wait, have you told Father about anything you just told me?" Vulcan wondered.

"Well, yes and no. I've suggested using Veritus Serum on me, so he knows that I'm not lying, and in case I've forgotten anything, but he refuses, and says that I will tell him in time." Hermione admitted.

"He's right, but you should tell him."

"I know; I just haven't found the right time I suppose."


	2. Death Threats From TheBoyWhoLived

**Death Threats from The-Boy-Who-Lived**

The Riddle limo arrived at the Riddle manor a short while later, a Draco found himself gaping in awe of the gigantic estate. He knew that Malfoy Manor was rather large for houses in the wizarding world, but Riddle Manor was surprisingly overwhelming.

"I never knew this was your father's house. I've always seen it and wondered who it belonged to," he said, rather cordially.

"We have another house in Godric's hollow that was our Grandmother's, but father refuses to restore it," Hermione replied sweetly.

Draco took the time to study the changes that he had noticed in the dance hall, her hair was now a soft black with soft waves, there wasn't anymore bushiness to it at all, her body was well shaped, curves in the right spots, and he noticed she had sprouted a couple inches, and she had filled out with just the right amount of muscle, she no longer looked gangly and figureless. It was clear to Draco that she had used a glamour charm on her hair to change the color, to that honey brown.

"I hope you enjoyed that mate, because you will never get to look at my sister like that again," Vulcan warned as Hermione exited the vehicle.

He wasn't sure what to say to that, he knew if he was his usual smart ass self, chances were he would lose his life for insulting the children of the dark lord, so for the sake of his life, he kept his mouth shut for once. He got out of the car and followed Vulcan and Hermione into the house, where Amelia Riddle met them at the door. "Darling, how was your session?" She asked Hermione, with a bright smile on her face.

"It could have been better if that clumsy cad hadn't been sent by father to look after me, in case The-Boy-Who-Is-Lost-Without-Me decided he could organize an effective attack upon us." She said in a bitter sweet tone.

"I shall have a word with him over the Malfoy negotiations, but please, go get dressed for supper; we are in fact expecting company, Vulcan, you too darling. And show young Malfoy to the guest room will you?" Mrs. Riddle inquired after her son as he hugged her and followed Hermione up the stairs.

"Of course I will mother. Has father returned home yet?" Vulcan questioned, sounding slightly worried over his father's prolonged absence.

"No, but I spoke with him a bit ago, he shall arrive home shortly, as will the Malfoy's, the Lestrange's, and Regulus Black, who has some news about The-Boy-Who-Was-Raised-In-The-Broom-Cupboard. Oh, and Severus will be joining us as well, so do be on your best behavior Son," Amelia explained to her son as she left the three teenagers to prepared for the evening meal.

"Aren't I always on my best behavior Mother?" Vulcan called, with jubilance ringing in his voice.

"I think she was referring to the flesh eating slugs that plagued her garden party a few days ago." Hermione accused raising her eye brows at her seemingly innocent brother. (Score: Hermione-1 Vulcan-0)

"Good God Hermione, it was a rhetorical question, everyone knows you are the smartest witch of our age, but you don't have to go bloody proving it every damn day! No wonder the Malfoy's can't stand being around you! I'm surprised Weasel face and The-Boy-Who-Has-No-Life-Outside-Of-Hogwarts can still stand to be friends with you, Bloody hell woman," Vulcan teased with malice. (Score: Hermione-1 Vulcan-1)

"At least I have something to show for my education, unlike you Vulcan, you couldn't even enter the Tri-Wizard Tournament," she snapped back, "Now I wonder if that's because you weren't smart enough to figure out away to get around the age line or if you just weren't good enough to be chosen by the Goblet of Fire," (Score: Hermione-3 Vulcan-1)

"I didn't see you with the courage to enter the tournament," he protested.

"That's because I knew father had it rigged for Harry to enter you dimwit," Hermione announced (Final score: Hermione-4 Vulcan-1). She entered her room and slammed the door in her brother's face.

"Bloody fucking mental that one is," he muttered to Draco as they continued down the corridor.

"Now I know where she gets her foulness from when we go for a row or two," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, she's vicious when she wants to be. Mum makes her tone it down for school though, makes her take personality altering potions and all, so Pothead and Weasel brain can't tell any different. I feel kind of sorry for her, she only gets to be herself when she's home for the holidays," Vulcan confided in Draco.

"So what is the real Granger like then? I only see the book worm Gryffindor princess," Draco asked, giving in to his curiosity.

"That little row you just saw was nothing compared to what we usually go through when we have our little tussles. She's very vindictive and hateful, but I would be too if I had to go through what she goes through every school year, especially with you being such a sodding asshole to me like you have been to her." Vulcan explained. "I think you would like her if you got to know the real Hermione, just like I think that she would like you if she gave you a chance, that's why I told father to send you to look out for her, to prove your worth and all."

"VULCAN! HELP ME!" Hermione screamed from a few doors down, and Vulcan and Draco looked at each other and sprinted for Hermione's room, where they could see black smoke coming from underneath the door.

"MOTHER, GET OUT OF HERE, THEY ARE ATTACKING THE HOUSE!" Vulcan ordered to his mother who had just mounted the staircase.

"You keep your sister safe; I shall see you at the other house!" She called as she rounded all of the house guests up and gave them instructions on where they needed to go.

Vulcan and Draco burst into Hermione's room, to find it engulfed in smoke "Hermione, where are you?" Vulcan demanded looking for his sister's silhouette, anything that would lead him to her.

"Vulcan, Aurors, you have to get out of here! Please go, I can take care of myself!" Hermione said, as she rushed to shove her brother and Draco out of her room.

"No, I am not letting mother and father down! I can't leave without you!" Vulcan shouted grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the room with them. They ran down the hall to the nearest closet to hide into, it was a slightly tight squeeze, but all three of them managed to fit in it.

"VOLDEMORT, I KNOW YOU ARE STILL HERE SOMEWHERE!" They heard someone roar, Hermione recognized that voice anywhere, it was Harry's "MARK MY WORDS, WHEN I FIND YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FAMILY I WILL KILL YOU ALL SLOWLY! I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE!"

"Harry, it looks like they have Hermione with them," Ron told him, as he handed Harry the picture of Hermione at the Riddle's summer house in France.

"Do you think that they kidnapped her?" Harry questioned. The three of them noticed that the voices where getting louder, and closer to the closet, they must have been standing right outside the door.

"What else would explain her withdrawing from the Order of the Phoenix, you and I both know she loved that more than anything," Ron reasoned. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she heard the two of them discussing what she really loved most in life.

'They don't having a sodding clue,' she thought menacingly.

"Search the house; I want this place turned up side down looking for clues on where they might have gone, and where they are hiding Hermione! Start on the first floor and make your way up, leave no room untouched!" Harry ordered all of the Aurors that had raided the house with them.

The trio hiding in the closet waited a few more minutes until they were sure that everyone had migrated downstairs to toss up those rooms first, and quickly and quietly made their way to another room in the western corridor. "We have to get the bloody hell out of here before they find us!" Hermione growled infuriated at how horribly her day was going.

"We better apparate to the house in Godric's hollow, then we can migrate to the safe house from there." Vulcan decided.

"Wait, I don't know what that house looks like," Draco admitted sheepishly.

"Oh bugger, hold my hand then," Hermione said irritated, as they left with a loud crack. Vulcan landed on the staircase, while Draco smashed Hermione into the floor, "Get off me you bloody wanker!" Hermione snarled as she forcefully shoved Malfoy off of her. He was surprised at how strong she actually was. He jumped up and actually offered her his hand to help her off of the ground. "Get away from me!"

"Look, I'm sorry about landing on you, I wasn't expecting to arrive so quickly," Draco apologized.

"Whatever, let's get the hell out of here, before someone comes to check out the noise," Hermione instructed as they gingerly picked their way through the debris of the collapsing house.

"Hermione, you could have given him a break, he did apologize, and try to help you up," Vulcan defended Draco.

"Where you there when we were in school? Did you get to see the way that prat treated me every time he saw me?" she demanded, showing that she was clearly the leader of the two. Vulcan shook his head in response, "I didn't think so, so let me enlighten you as to what your _precious_ new friend called me everyday, I was nothing more that a _filthy Mudblood_, all because I couldn't tell the world the truth," Hermione screamed as they walked up the road through the town of Godric's hollow.

"Hermione, if I had known you were the dark lord's daughter there is no way in heel I would have treated you so horribly ok? Your father's plan to hide you two from the world worked, and you should be happy about that." Draco protested, trying to rationalize the situation a little.

"I know, that's what is so disturbing about this whole thing, is that you never bothered to give me a chance before judging me, just like Lucius, I bet he wishes he never spoke ill of me to my father," she said sarcastically, the belligerence dripping from her voice.

"Don't push her mate, just let her be for now," Vulcan advised as they made their way to another large house. Draco nodded, and then opened the door for the royal family of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort himself was waiting in the kitchen of the manor, and Hermione ran to his open arms when she saw him, and he hugged her fiercely. "Oh my daughter you returned to me safely," he whispered a tear running down his cheek. They broke away and Voldemort then turned to Vulcan and hugged his son tightly as well, "I'm proud of you son, keeping your sister safe such as you have. And young Malfoy, my thanks goes out to you as well." He took Draco's hand and shook it vigorously for a moment.

"It was nothing Lord," Draco muttered humbly.

"Father, they think that you kidnapped Hermione, and Potter is on a rampage, he attacked the house entering through Hermione's room." Vulcan informed Voldemort.

"I know, I am well aware, your mother flooed me as soon as she arrived in the French quarters. His Aurors are getting out of control, you three are just lucky that Allistor Moody was not among those who stormed the house." Voldemort explained as the three teenagers sat around the grand table with Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. "That is why Lucius and I have decide that it would be best if you Vulcan were here with me, and I'm sending Hermione to stay with the Malfoy's for the rest of the summer."


	3. Why We Hate Each Other

**AN: In these next couple chapters Draco is really fighting with himself over whether or not he should try to make Hermione like him or not. If confused please ask.**

**Why We Hate Each Other**

She had desperately tried to talk her father out of his decision, but he had felt that it was best if she went away for the summer. To the one place that no one would ever think to look for her as Lord Voldemort's daughter, the Malfoy manor. She hated him for it, she had threatened to refuse, and return to the Order of Harry Potter's Vigilante Aurors, but Vulcan had promised her he would visit every chance he got, and that if she gave things a chance, they probably wouldn't be so bad in the end.

She reluctantly obeyed her father's wishes then, all the while staring down both Lucius and Draco Malfoy, mostly Lucius for suggesting something so absurd, knowing the pugnacious history between her and the Malfoy men. Nevertheless, as usual the dark lord had gotten his way, and she knew better than to push her luck once Vulcan got involved in the argument.

Hermione was curled up in front of the toilet in the bathroom the next morning, dreading the fact that she would be living with the one person she deprecated more than any other human being on the face of the planet. Just the thought of having to spend the next ten and a half months living in the same building as him (whether it be castle of mansion) made her want to vomit until she couldn't heave any more. The only thing that turned her stomach more was the idea of her possibly being stuck with the arrogant wanker for the rest of her miserable little life. It was at that moment that she wished she had be born a boy, at least then she would have been able to chose whom she was going to marry, but because Vulcan had asked her to, she was going to give Malfoy a chance to prove his worth to her.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, nearly three hours later, she looked perfect as was typical for her during the holiday months. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a pair of brown plat formed chunky sandals, with a ode green halter top, and her soft, feathery, black hair billowed down her back in large curls. She wore a thin line of burnt raisin colored eye liner on her top lid, and some pale green eye shadow, along with a sparkle of mocha colored and flavored lip gloss to give her lips a bit more life.

Vulcan followed her closely as he levitated her luggage down the stairs for her. While all Draco could do was admire her in stone faced awe, as she descended the stairs as if she was an Angel. She noticed that her was staring at her and a very Slytherin-like smirk crept across her shiny lips, as she made her way straight to him.

"Enjoy that did you?" She whispered in his ear, her voice making shivers run down his spine. It was all he could do to not nod his head in response, as she smirked a very Draco like smirk while passing him.

She felt him admiring her long elegant legs from across the distance of the car they were sitting in, a few moments later. "You know, if you took a picture it would last a lot longer, and wouldn't be nearly as vicious," she mused, giggling as she took out a nail file, and began to touch up her nearly perfect nails.

"And miss out on the _true hostility_ of the _real_ Hermione Granger, or should I say Hermione Riddle, now?" Draco chuckled, loving the glares she was sending his way.

"Malfoy, this is no way changes anything between us, so don't pretend that it will. You are not good enough for my family, you never have been and you never will be, so stop acting as if things will some how change in your favor," Hermione spat, not bothering to glance in his direction. She had become even more bitter, belligerent, and hostile than she had been when they had danced together the day before.

"My, my, my, what are Saint Pot Head and Wonder Weasel going to say when we return to school?" Draco teased, not sure if he had struck a soft spot with this prissy brat that was now the real Hermione Granger, daughter of the Lord Voldemort.

"As I've stated before Malfoy, they will hardly be at school since finding Father's Horcruxes are so bloody important to their existence."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"What the bloody hell do you expect to hear from me? It isn't as if I'm now going to have all the students of Hogwarts throwing themselves at my feet. _I am _the enemy now remember? It's not just you anymore, which is beside the point that you have your friends to welcome you back. I will have no one to faun over, and no one will faun over me," She pointed out as she stared out the window and let out a frustrated sigh.

"That could change by the end of the summer. You said so yourself, you get what you want, if you want them to love you, then they will, whether they like it or not."

"I think I'm going to have my father send Fenrir Greyback to infect you with Lycanthropy for being so bloody idiotic," she smiled at him, "That also, of course, will be equal payback for what you've put me through for the past six years."

"Bloody hell girl! If I would have known how bloody evil you were years ago I would have given you a chance sooner. You know, I could fall in love with you if you keep sweet talking me as you are, and that in turn would force me to plot how I could make you fall in love with me," Draco explained as he laughed, finding this quite entertaining. He brushed her arm with his fingertips lightly, which she quickly slapped his hand away for.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am the daughter of the dark lord, no one in their right mind would dare to actually try to get me to fall in love with them."

"Who said anything about me being in my right mind?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"You disgust me," she snarled as the vehicle came to a halt. She didn't wait for the driver to open the door for her, as she hastily exited the car, grateful to get a few more meters of distance between her and Malfoy.

As they walked up to the house Narcissa Malfoy ran out of the house in near hysterics throwing herself at her son, "Oh my poor baby! Those Aurors didn't lay a finger on you did they, for if they have I will be speaking with the minister of magic myself! It must have been terrifying!" she wailed as she examined her only son for any signs of injury.

"No mother I'm perfectly fine." Draco muttered as he tried desperately to retrieve his body from the rib cracking hold she hand on him.

"Narcissa, please release the boy, we have a much more important guest than your son," Lucius ordered as she slowly relinquished Draco from her long, elegant, arms. "This, is Miss Hermione Ganger, daughter of the Dark Lord, she has been entrusted to our care for the rest of the summer until her return to Hogwarts, where she will remain under Draco's watchful eyes." Lucius explained.

"Well, my dear, let me just say that it has been an honor working under your father, and if you need anything feel free to ask and you shall receive it at our expense. Please, make yourself at home, and I hope you enjoy your stay," Narcissa gushed as she curtsied shortly and led Hermione it to the Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you, it's a pleasure for me as well, my father always speaks so highly of your families loyalties and the great deeds you have done for our cause," Hermione was a flatterer, just like her father before her had been, and had no problem lying through her teeth to get exactly what she wanted.

Narcissa took the liberty of showing Hermione the entire estate herself, she loved it when they had company that had never been to their residence before, especially if it was a young woman, so she had someone to socialize with and get in touch with her feminine side, which she did not often get to do while she was at home. In fact, she didn't get to be much of herself at Death Eater get-togethers either, because Lucius made it a habit of forcing her to be rather stuck up and drab, which she hated, she loved being the life of the parties, but as her husband had told her many times, "Malfoy's do not make spectacles of themselves if they can help it,".

"Now, Lucius tells me that the negotiations for your engagement to Draco are finalized, so I'm given strict orders to put you in the bedroom next to his that has the conjoining bathroom. And when you two become comfortable enough with each other you will be moving into the same room until your school starts, which typically gives you four weeks of acclimation time." Narcissa explained as she opened the door to Hermione's new room, which was very much like the one she had at Riddle manor. "Dinner will be served at seven thirty sharp. There isn't any special occasion, so dress as you would normally. Typically I have the house elves lay out dress robes if there is to be something special, just to let you know, good bye dear,"

'Just great, now I'm stuck marrying that blasted ferret,' she thought as Narcissa left her to herself. Barely hearing what she had said about the house elves. 'Could father possibly make this any worse for me I wonder?' she sighed as she sat at the window seat, staring out the window, where she saw Draco preparing for his fencing lessons for the day.

Hermione watched for a few minutes, and then decided that she would take a chance and go to the drawing room that look out across the garden, so she could enlighten herself with some stress relieving melody that her fingers would dance across a piano keyboard of the Grand Piano she had spied in there on her tour with Narcissa.

She played various symphonies for nearly an hour before she realized she was not the only one in the room anymore, she had just finished playing a rather heartfelt instrumental version of a song she had fell in love with in a Muggle animated film called Anastasia the song was "Once Upon a December". It had taken her many months to learn because she taught herself the chords from watching and listening over and over and over again.

"Bravo, that was quite impressive, I feel as if that song has a very deep meaning to you," Draco applauded as she finally noticed him leaning against the door frame behind her.

"Nothing has a deep meaning to me anymore besides what my father's plans are," she sighed heavily forgetting momentarily that she was actually being civil to the one man she hated more than The-Boy-Who-Was-Always-Dumbledore's-Favorite.

"Now why do I find that so hard to believe?" Draco half chuckled at that statement.

"Once, every song I played and learned by heart meant something to me, now I've forgotten what it's like to have true friends, and I've forgotten where the lines between enemies and friends were drawn. I've known love from my family, but not from anyone I've ever wanted to love me, so you tell me, why do you find it so hard to believe?" she nearly severed his head with the hostility embedded in her words. She had a twisted bitter look on her face, and he thought he saw the shimmer of a tear run down her cheek.

"Well, maybe its just time to move on and make new friends, and try to love your old enemies…" he blurted out before he could stop himself from saying what he was thinking.

"That's exactly why I hate you, you can't even just not say something when questions aren't meant to be answered but left alone." She barked.

"You're one to be talking miss-I-Know-Every-Answer-To-Every-Bloody-Question!" he snapped in return, "I used to hate you because I thought you were nothing but a know-it-all-book-work-Muggle, now I hate you because you just ooze of everything that you shouldn't be because now, since I'm engaged to you, it's alright for me to fall in love with you! Now it's alright for me to try to impress you, to try to win you over! Do you think I like being brought to my knees with envy by the one woman I've considered insufferable for seven years nearly? Do you think I want to want you even though I know you will never truly have me in your heart? I would much rather marry a girl that I could get along with and pretend to love, than marry someone I hate and now have to learn to love!" He once again couldn't believe that he had just admitted that was in fact quite attracted to her. After saying more than he should have and now realizing it, he stormed out of the room and up to his bedroom which was set on the third floor.


	4. Only If I Have To

**Only If I Have To **

For the next four days Draco and Hermione avoided each other at all costs, that last row between them had left them both with battered and bruised egos, and neither wanted to let the other now how much they were truly injured on the inside. If they crossed each other's paths they just quickly walked the other direction or speed passed the other looking at the ground pretending not to even know the other was in the same room.

The next day however, Vulcan came to visit Hermione, and after telling him the contents of their ruthless confrontations with one another he called them both together in hopes of finding a way to help them get along with each other at least.

"I think the system we have set up now works quite nicely," she mumbled barely loud enough to make sense of it.

Vulcan glared at her, "Hermione, the point of father sending you here wasn't just so that you would be safe, it was so you two could learn to co-exist with each other, and eventually become friends, or at the least tolerate each other enough to raise a child and be civil with one another." He explained, both she and Draco flinched at the thought of having a child together

"Why on Earth would I want to try to procreate with the likes of _him?_ He's not even that good at Quidditch,"

"Because Father says it shall be so, and no one, not even _you_ goes against what father wants!" Vulcan bellowed making Hermione cower in fear. "It is what is best for you both, and if you don't like it I suggest that you take it up with Father by your self Hermione, because I am not going to watch you insult and disgrace Father by not following his wishes,"

"What about what I want? No one ever thinks of that anymore do they? It's always about Father and his plans, I ask him for support on one thing, and he forces me into what I don't want!" Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes, she normally didn't let such issues bother her, but she was so hurt by her Father and Brother's disregard for her feelings that she lost control of her self and ran away sobbing.

Vulcan felt horrendous, and began to go after Hermione, "Wait, Vulcan, let me go. That way she can't blame you anymore than she already has." Draco stopped him, as he took the first step in taking a chance on getting to know Hermione better. He knocked on the door to Hermione's room.

"GO AWAY! I don't want to have anything to do with any of you!" she screamed relentlessly.

"Look Granger, I don't like this any more than you do, but I rather like living, and I believe that you do as well, so I think you should open the door so we can come to some sort of arrangement." Draco said, "Her-Hermione, please, just open the door, let's at least try to make this work somehow…" he stopped himself, not sure of what else there was for him to say on the matter, he just hoped that she would give him a chance. He wasn't quite sure why he even really cared in the first place, because he was most certain that death was much more bearable than having to spend the rest of his miserable life being married and faithful to only Hermione Granger.

She flung the door open, her hazel orbs raging in fury meeting his cold steel blue eyes, locking instinctively. She found that she couldn't stop herself, as she grabbed his neck, and forced her lips upon his, which at first he did nothing in return, but after recovering from his shock, he snaked his arms around her waist and they then retreated in into the privacy of her room, he ran his tongue allow the inside of her lips, and she slightly open her mouth to allow access. He then deepened the kiss with more passion than he had ever felt for anything in his life.

After a few minutes of this seemingly drunken snogging, they broke apart, and they both instantly came back to their senses, "Now how logical does it seem for us to be together if we are going to have moments like this of mistaken passion, and then avoid each other for days on end, until we have to come together again?" She asked as she pushed him out of her room and locked the door as he exited.

"What...? Wait…Hermione…" He once again began his protest from the other side of the door. "Hermione, I can make this work if you can!" he announced as he left her door way to go and let Vulcan know that if he had too he was willing to try to get along with Hermione and try to learn to love her.

"Well, how did that go?" Vulcan wonder, a look of mere amusement plastered on his face.

"Actually, I'm not sure if it went either way. But, I do want you to know that I will try to make this work, but only if I have to in order to keep my life," Draco explained.

"I knew one of you would come around sooner or later," Vulcan chuckled lightly, "I hoped it would be you, because I know the shortest way to get to Hermione's heart, and find out who she truly is, and in her heart is where you want to be."

"So, how exactly do you suggest I do this?" Draco wondered, Vulcan catching his curiosity much as he had expected to.

"I thought you might ask that. First things first, try to be nice to her, compliment her _a lot;_ she loves it when the sons of Death Eaters notice her, especially when they find out who she is, you know, book work Hermione Granger. It's usually a culture shock for them when they think they've been playing into the _filthy little Mud blood's _hands, but back to the task at hand. My sister probably looks in the mirror to make sure she looks flawless every time she walks past a shiny surface. Probably doesn't look like she does, but it is after all in her nature to want to be the most attractive witch she knows of." Vulcan laughed as he said this. "Even when she had the glamour charm she can't help it, it might look as if she's just looking out the window, or staring at whatever it is that is encased in the shiny material, but she's really just admiring herself. My mother used to do it excessively when we were little, that's where she gets it from,"

"What else?"

"Well, you already know that she loves to dance, and she's brilliant at the Piano, I'm assuming that is what got you to this little avoidance arrangement, am I right?"

"How did you know?" Draco was impressed with Vulcan's knowledge of his sister's quirks.

"Ah, Hermione's always been really touchy about her music. She feels that she has lost the deep emotions that she used to feel when she first started playing the pieces that she had finished memorizing and could play by heart. And she didn't realize that when she started learning by ear that she had become consumed with emotions when she played, you can tell by her posture, her movements, everything she does when she plays tells a story about the way the piece she's playing makes her feel, but she doesn't see herself playing, so while she thinks she feels nothing, she's telling her audience the story of her life. That is what makes her so enjoyable to watch, it's why she's so good," Vulcan continued explaining Draco.

"Yeah, actually I noticed that she was rather withdrawn from the rest of the world around her when I got the chance to see her play a few days ago. That would explain why, actually it explains a lot about her, to be honest with you, a lot of things I never used to look at until you just pointed them out to me…"

"Any way, if you really want to get down to the striped real black and white Hermione get her to talk to you about anything, she will talk if you hint to her that you will at least act like you're listening, and if you aren't caught up with yourself while she's talking. She doesn't really have a favorite thing to talk about so just let the conversation flow, but good conversation starters are The-Boy-Who-Thinks-He's-Invincible, and Weasel Boy Wonder, just don't talk about anything that involves her being unreasonably smart, that aggravates her and well, you how she gets when she gets upset." Vulcan advised, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks man, you don't know how much this is really helping me out, and now that you've told me some of this stuff, I'm starting to see your sister in a different light." Draco hated to admit it but it was true.

"No problem, I've got to head out, my father's waiting on me, apparently one of Death Eaters has been interrogated by The Order Of Harry Potter's Wishes," Vulcan said bidding Draco a quick farewell and then apparating out of the Malfoy Manor.

"Yeah, good luck with that man," Draco sighed as he watched Vulcan leave the Malfoy premises.

Hermione didn't come down to dinner that evening, much to the surprise of the whole Malfoy family. So, Draco took it upon himself to bring her something to eat. He lightly knocked on the door and then left the plate of food outside of the door. He thought about leaving a note for her so that she would know it was him, but thought that was too simple, so he just left things, and hoped that she would ask if it was him.

As he was opening the door to his room, she opened the door to her room and saw the food, "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just got you a little of everything," He commented as he began to enter his room.

"Draco-wait, um…thank you, you didn't have to do that…" She started, but he hushed her by shaking his head.

"No need to thank me. My family is supposed to treat you as a guest of honor, not a prisoner, no one should have to suffer going hungry for the night because of undesirable company," He remarked, an almost hurt look was on his face. "Vulcan asked me to say good bye to you for him, he said he's sorry as well,"

"It's not his fault, I over reacted. And I want to apologize for my, implication of us being together would be a disaster…" Hermione said, looking at the ground. "I know that my father is just looking out for what is best for me, and I'm sure that your father is doing the same…So, I'll try harder to like you…"

"Well, I appreciate that, and I will make the effort to like you as well…speaking of which, would you give me the honor of letting me take the Dark Lord's daughter out to a _very _posh _very_ good restaurant for a simple dinner between two acquaintances tomorrow night? I think we could both use the chance to get out of this…_over-stuffy_ rather _over-whelming_ house," Draco suggested as he leaned against his door frame.

"I think that I can handle that, yes I would very much appreciate that. I of course shall have to find a suitable new dress for the occasion…"

"No need. I will have the house elves create something magnificent for you, I will meet you at the door at say…seven-thirty. Reservations will be at eight."

"Sounds fabulous," Hermione smiled.

"By the way, you look stunning when you play the piano…" he complimented as they each entered their own rooms. He shut his door and sighed with relief, 'That was easier than I thought it was going to be,' he thought to himself as he walked to his closet to choose himself something that would be suitable for the dinner that he had planned.

It took him only a half hour to find a teal button down silk shirt, with black slacks and a matching jacket, along with a black tie, and his favorite pair of black leather shoes. He then summoned Candy the house elf and told her that Hermione was going to need a top notch dress made for an outing to The Stuffed Olive Italian Restaurant, the color was to be teal or a deep plum.

She understood and went right to work, already knowing Hermione's measurements from a previous dress she had made for a dinner the week before.

The next morning Hermione woke up to find a beautifully crafted gown of Deep Plum. It was splashed with silver glitter, was a corset style top, with one slit on each side of the skirt up to the middle of her thigh. She put it on, only to find that it complimented all of her curves, and she looked like royalty in it. She couldn't wait until her dinner date with Draco that night.


	5. Dinner and a Swim

**An: This chapter I took a different approach with writing it, I actually put it together starting from the end. This chapter explores more into the personal struggle the individual characters are experiencing. Let me know what you think! And just to remind everyone, I don't own anything except Vulcan!**

**Lady Eclypse**

**Dinner and a Swim**

Not only was Hermione impressed with the dress that she was to wear to dinner that night, but she was also quite impressed with the choice of the where they would be eating. It wasn't just high end; it was royalty's high end. And she knew that in order to get a last minute reservation less than twenty four hours in advance at an establishment such as that only meant one thing, the Malfoy's had just as much power in the society as the Riddles did.

She hardly left her room that day, she was much too busy trying to decided how she was going to wear her hair, and how she was going to do her make-up, as well as decide what pieces of jewelry would accentuate her radiance the most.

When three o'clock rolled around she entered the bathroom and stepped into the shower, washing her hair shaving, doing what she normally did, and then, as she had done on numerous other special occasions, she drew herself a bath after her shower. She filled it with very expensive slats and oils that her mother had given to her for Christmas the year before. She lounged in the bath for about an hour, letting her skin soak up all the moisture it could, so she would practically glow. She wasn't about to let the chance pass up to catch the eye of every man in the wizarding world. She wanted to be the one woman every one loved to envy, the one woman that every other woman hated to want to be.

She decided on ringlets that would be piled high on her head and decorated with a diamond circlet band that had been a gift from her father the day that she had left to spend the rest of her summer with the Malfoy's. The piece also had matching dangle earrings and a matching necklace that was so long it plunged into Hermione's cleavage.

She kissed her exposed skin with a make-up brush that was dusted with glitter to give herself a barely noticeable sun tanned look, and chose a sun dried plum color for her eye shadow, which she then gave herself the Egyptian look with a moderate line of black eye liner on her top eye lid, and doused her eye lashes with black mascara, that only accentuated her beautiful hazel eyes that most people typically mistook for brown eyes.

Not a moment sooner than seven thirty was she ready, and when Draco knocked on her door to escort her to the magnificent evening out he had planned for her, the door flung open to reveal Hermione with one foot on her desk chair as she strapped her shoe buckle on. "That is _oh sooo _lady like," Draco teased as he looked the situation over.

"Don't act like you aren't enjoying the view. I know how your perverted little mind works," she teased in return as she stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

Draco took a moment to admire Hermione's gown that Candy had made, and was quite impressed with the work the tricky old house elf had managed to do at the last possible second. "Didn't your mother teach you not to stare at perfection, and who dressed you?" she demanded with another very Draco like smirk on her face, as she took the arm he offered.

"Yes she did in fact, and just so you know, I wasn't staring, I was admiring, and I dressed myself thank you very much," Draco commented looking at her with raised eye brows.

"Well, you look just dashing," Hermione said, and when she smiled widely at him, he could feel his heart melting for this daughter of evil.

"Why thank you Love, you look amazingly stunning as well, in fact I think I need to give my house elf a day off for that lovely work of art, of course, it wouldn't look nearly as gorgeous on anyone else…" He remarked as they descended the staircase.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't like this idea of trying to sweet talk me before we even arrive at dinner," Hermione giggled slapping his arm lightly.

"Well, let's apparate to dinner then Miss Granger, so I can sweet talk the night away," he laughed as they apparated to The Stuffed Olive reservation desk.

"Ah, Young Malfoy, good to see you again, and your date tonight is radiant as well." The host greeted as they appeared. "I'll have you seated in the usual spot."

"Thank you," Draco nodded as the host led them to their table. Draco surprised Hermione, by being a true gentleman and pulled her chair out for her.

"So Vulcan tells me that school holds you…back personality wise, mellows you out so to say…" Draco commented lightly as he sipped his drink.

"Vulcan has a big mouth," Hermione smiled with a flip of her hair. "But, yes, I'm some what…constricted when I'm at Hogwarts to keep my identity a secret. I'm sure I would have been sorted straight to Slytherin faster than you had been if I were to reveal who I truly am. Not to mention I never would have had a chance when Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came to school, Harry would have exposed me to Dumbledore and I would have been sent straight to Azkaban immediately, even as a thirteen year old."

"Snape wouldn't have let that happen, he's loyal to your father, you know that." Draco pointed out.

"True, if he had known that I was his daughter, your father barely knew that my father was married none the less to whom," Hermione continued, "The night The-Witless-Wonder-Boy and the red headed freak showed up to ruin my life would have been Snape's first introduction to Vulcan and I. Yes, Snape knew who my mother was, and yes he knew my father had children, but he didn't have a clue to which we truly are. My father was very reluctant to introduce him to us after the Veritus Serum incident as well."

"I don't blame him. I don't have anything against Snape, but I'm sure St. Pot Head and Weasel Boy Wonder will be having that done a few more times just to make sure that he's telling him everything he needs to know about your father and your mother, how do you think Marijuana Man and his _High and All Mighty Auror's Club_ found out where your main house was?"

"Well, that makes sense…remind me tomorrow to write to my mother, there's a possibility I may have over looked something rather important in my analysis of The-Boy-Who-Miraculously-Survived," Hermione said as she stood as the orchestra began to play a song she had Tangoed to with Guy Prince in a competition. "Dance with me," she move demanded than asked as she offered him her hand.

He accepted and they swept across the small, yet efficient dance floor in perfect harmony with one another. Hermione was captivating to Draco; he could hardly keep his eyes off of her stunningly beautiful body. "Tell me what you want to hear, I'll say anything to have those luscious lips touch mine," he whispered pulling her closer than they had ever been before.

She laughed lightly and batted her eye lashes at him with a smile on her face, "It has nothing to do with sweet talking me," she breathed, "You have to earn your rewards for relatively good behavior."

Their dance ended and Hermione went back to the table. They both settled into their chairs, their waiter brought them their food, and they ate in total silence for the most part. They would laugh every once in a while when they were caught glancing in the other's direction.

The couple left the eatery nearly two and half hours later, but instead of apparating, or taking an enchanted limo back to the Malfoy Manor, they decided to walk, since the Manor was rather close, a twenty minute walk if you really wanted to take your time, which wasn't exactly on the agenda, but ended up happening.

Although Draco was tempted too, he resisted the urge to hold her hand or touch her in any intentional way. Yes, she was Hermione Granger, a beautiful, smart, sexy, and cunningly manipulative woman, and Draco was very near to admitting that he wouldn't mind taking a chance at getting hexed or punched by Hermione just to touch her again, but she was still Voldemort's daughter, and the punishment that would be harmfully bestowed upon him if Hermione so wished her father to do so, was not worth it to him. Even if he was unofficially engaged to her, he wanted to live long enough to marry the woman that was now haunting his dreams with exotic and erotic fantasies.

Hermione, on the other hand, new what she was doing, what she was aiming for…or did she? She hadn't expected things with Draco to go so well. In fact, she was rather hoping things didn't click between them. She had unintentionally underestimated Draco Malfoy; but she knew that his strange new knowledge of how she worked had not come to him over night with out the help of Vulcan Isaac Webster. 'He might be more of a challenge than I thought,' she sighed soundlessly as she gazed up at the stars.

When Draco and Hermione arrived at the Malfoy Manor, the guests from Mrs. Malfoy's dinner party were just beginning to leave, so they decided to take a stroll through the Malfoy garden and the back yard. They walked in silence for the majority of the time, and Draco would occasionally take a few moments to stare at Hermione's mystifying beauty.

Their night together was ending, as they walked back towards the sliding glass door that led into the house from the back yard. They began to pass the pool, and Draco took a chance at placing his arm fearlessly around Hermione's waist, and as they became dangerously close to the edge of the pool; Hermione stopped, and glanced at her reflection, and then ruthlessly and without any warning, shoved Draco into the pool.

As he surfaced, he heard her giggling from where she stood. "What the bloody fucking hell did you do that for you bloody fucking crazy nutter?" He couldn't hide the bewilderment in his voice as he leaned against the edge of the pool.

She raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Punishment for touching with out asking for permission, and retribution for cheating by asking Vulcan for help," she laughed again, "Besides, what the bloody hell were you thinking trying to touch the daughter of the Dark Lord like that? Even if we are unofficially engaged, you talk about me being a nutter,"

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time…" He smirked up at her and lifted himself out of the pool. "My apologies, I will remember to render your permission next time. And as for your brother, he offered the advice, I most certainly did not ask for his help," he sighed as they entered the house together.

They arrived at Hermione's bedroom door, and she entered, turning around to face him, "I had a really good time, more fun than I've had in a really, really, long time…I just wanted you to know that,"

"Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself. I hate to admit it but, I had a good time as well," Draco blushed slightly as he said this. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but I think that you would be better off without the personality altering potions this year. Potter's going to find out sooner or later who you really are; you know he won't stop hunting for you and Vulcan until you're dead. So, why not use your identity against him?" He suggested.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that you have a brilliant plan lying some where in that twisted mind of yours." Hermione whispered huskily, taking Draco by his tie and pulling his face within inches of hers, "And I think that I like where this plan could lead,"

"Well, let's take this one step at a time Love, I'm still soaking wet, and this is hardly the time to get up close and personal, I could lose my train of thought…" Draco teased in between their lips crashing into one another's. "So, this is my reward…for good…behavior I take it…?"

"Yes, yes it is, and, you're right, we…should…stop…you're ruining this gorgeous masterpiece of a dress…" Hermione said as they kissed once more and she slammed her bedroom door in his face to resist the temptation to drag him to her bed, tie him down, and have her way with his body.


	6. The Beginning of Love

**The Beginning of Love**

The next morning Hermione awoke earlier than she had planned on. Ophelia, her owl was tapping relentlessly at the window, with a seemingly urgent message clasped to her leg. "I'm going to kill that bloody bird one of these days…" Hermione muttered as she reluctantly got out of bed and opened the window. "Give it here already," Hermione snapped impatiently as the owl slowly lifted her leg to give up the letter.

It was a letter from Hogwarts that had been sent to her mother's house by some freak accident. A note from her mother was attached to the letter, going into mushy details about how Lady Riddle missed her only daughter, and how she was quite disappointed that she and Hermione's father hadn't been invited over for dinner yet. Hermione rolled her eyes at how insecure and fickle her mother could be over the simplest little things. Hermione let out a small sigh and turned to the door, when Ophelia let out a small hoot. "I suppose this means Mother and Father would like an immediate reply, inviting them to dinner then? Oh all right, if I must!"

Hermione quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled out an invitation for dinner in three days which meant next Monday the Malfoy's would be entertaining the complete Riddle family. She tied the response to Ophelia's leg and let her out the window. Before she could even recover from the gust of wind that blew in the room, there was a knock at the door, Hermione flung the door open to reveal Draco standing there, staring at her yet again. "Can I help you?" Hermione asked haughtily crossing her arms over her chest to block Draco's view of her breasts.

"Well good morning to you as well…My mother requests your presence because she wants to discuss setting an engagement party date with you and I…this could be painfully long, just to let you know. She would like you to be ready in an hour. We're going shopping for this discussion," Draco explained drably.

"Then think of it this was, at least you won't be alone with her so try to…cheer up a little, I know it might be hard for you to do…"

"Oh, and you're always Miss _Sunshine and Fun_?" Draco teased, taking his chance with snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her within centimeters of him.

"Only with you, seeing as you seem to know me _oh so well_," she responded with a sneer on her face.

"We are getting even more feisty by the day, but I must tell you, this is getting more and more interesting every time we meet," Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I have something special planned for you after the engagement party, _but only_ if you wear this," he compromised, or rather tried too, as he handed her the box, and left her to contemplate the closeness of their proximity with out actually having any physical sexual tension putting up a barrier between them.

She closed the door behind her and gazed at the box momentarily before ripping it open to reveal a large three karat diamond cut in a circular pattern, surrounded by smaller diamonds, the entire band was completely encrusted with the smaller diamonds and Hermione was completely awe struck by the beauty of the ring. She could believe her eyes. "He's most definitely out done himself this time," she whispered as she placed the ring back in the box and the box on her bed side table.

Hermione then walked into the bathroom, locked both of the doors, then stripped down and lingered for twenty of so minutes with out doing anything but just standing there, letting the hot water pound her back and her head. After she finally stopped thinking about what she presumed was going to turn out to be her future engagement ring; she quickly did her usual shower stuff and exited the bathroom.

She walked into her closet and a few moments later emerged in a white denim mini skirt that had lace around the bottom and a navy blue racer back tank top, with white platform strappy sandals. She clipped her mane of black curls in a half pony tail and placed large platinum hoop earrings in her ears, and then walked over to her bedside table, opened the black velvet box and placed the engagement ring on her left ring finger.

There was another knock at her door, and she wasn't surprised to find Draco standing there in his earth washed jeans, and forest green polo with his black addidas shoes, doing nothing but looking as perfect as possible, but he knew he didn't look nearly as perfect as Hermione did.

"Well, hello, hello, hello, there Love, you look fabulous, are you ready to make out first public appearance as a couple?" Draco asked with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Give me two minutes, I need eyeliner and mascara," Hermione giggle nervously, and Draco noticed a steady crimson color creep up her neck and up to her cheeks. She started to walk back to the bathroom when he caught her by the wrist.

"You look perfect; you don't need anything else…oh, so you decided that you like it then?" Draco asked as he examined the ring on Hermione's left hand.

"It's beautifully perfect…I…I…I don't know what to say…besides I love it, and…this could be the beginning of something…beautiful…"She admitted, her face flushing to a deep scarlet.

"Come on, my mother's waiting, and she's about as patient as you are when it comes to opening presents and finding out about surprises," Draco said leading her out of her room.

"How would you know? The only time you've ever given me a gift was forty minutes ago, and at the same time was the first time you've ever mention presenting me with a surprise," Hermione insisted as they descended the stair case together, hand in hand.

"I saw the twinkle of interest sparkle in your eyes." He admitted bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.

She smiled shyly and casually looked down at the ground, "Don't be ashamed to tell me I was right, or admit that we have something…" he began to whisper.

"Ah, there you two are, come now, lots to discuss, and plenty to prepare for. No time to loose, let's go," Narcissa interrupted before Draco had the chance to see if there possibly could be something special brewing between them, that could in fact be love.

"Before I forget Narcissa, I've received a letter from my Mother and Father insisting that I invite them over for dinner. I told them we'd expect them at eight on Monday night, I hope that's alright," Hermione wondered, or at least pretended to wonder, because she knew it had better not be a problem, or there would be issues to discuss with her father.

"Perfectly fine dear, your brother will be attending as well I assume?" Narcissa remarked as she began to apply lipstick at the entrance hallway mirror.

"My mother's not quite sure yet," Hermione sighed, "There's a chance he won't be attending, he might be away visiting _her_,"

"Oh yes, the girl, not to worry Hermione dear, Vulcan will always be your brother first." Narcissa assured her as the three of them exited Malfoy Manor.

"Wait, what girl? Vulcan hasn't ever mentioned any girl, and neither have you, what is going on?" Draco asked turning to his delectably beautiful future wife.

"It's not final yet, but her father is trying to convince mine that she and Vulcan were destined to be together, and how I hate her," Hermione nearly spat these words out as she said them.

"Well, we shall have to make sure that she doesn't make it on to our guest list then," Draco chuckled as he kissed her forehead and opened the door to the limo for her.

The next few days went by with little or no hostile confrontations between Draco and Hermione, in fact they were getting along very well, they had developed a very close relationship with each other. She told him everything and he told her every thing, they started spending every waking moment together.

Soon after dinner with both sets of parents, Hermione moved herself into Draco's room, and for the first time in her life, she felt the spark of life that had never been there before. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Draco asked as she lay comfortably against him as they read the Iliad together.

"Absolutely, right now there isn't very much that could make me any happier than being here with you," she sighed with complete content.

"Our big announcement is going to be made tomorrow, are you nervous?" He wondered running his fingers through her soft, silky, black locks.

"Why should I be? No one that I'm typically associated with is going to be there, and if they were, I would most definitely give them a piece of my mind, if they lived through making it through the door." She laughed, "Are you finished interrogating me? I'd like to turn the page now,"

"Yes, after you answer this one last question, how many times have you read this book again?" he asked with a slight chuckle and a kiss on her cheek.

"Probably not as many times as you have, this is only the second or maybe third time I've taken the time to read it," she smiled looking up at him and kissing his lips.

"I think that we are both way too distracted to finish reading this right now, so why don't we just head off to bed a bit earlier than usual. We do have a rather long day planned ahead of us for tomorrow," Draco said as he shut the book and the two of them climbed underneath the silk sheets.

"Do you think that what we have right now is…is…the beginning or…love…?" Hermione asked; not quite sure if that was the right way she wanted the words to come out.

"Well, I am convinced that there is at the very least the beginning of a very close, very long, very healthy relationship between us. I also think that I'm already in love with you, and I hope that you love me too…" he answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her should, cuddling up as close to her as was physically possible.

"I think that I'm already in love with you too…" she whispered as they fell asleep together.

The next morning Draco awoke to Hermione stroking his hair out of his eyes, with a soft smile on her face, "Good morning," she whispered as if he was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him.

"Good morning to you too, I didn't take you for a real morning person," Draco remarked rolling over to look at the clock, "Six forty five, damn I wanted to sleep in."

"I'm not usually a morning person, unless I have a good reason to be, and _you _happen to be my good reason," she giggled.

"Well, that is rather gratifying to hear, you give me a good reason to be or try to be a morning person as well, but I am convinced that my reason out weighs yours, and makes me a more tolerable morning person in the end," Draco chuckled kissing her as he rolled out of bed.

The two of them took their time getting ready for their day, and as Hermione began to apply her make-up Draco noticed that she was spinning her engagement ring around her finger, and her breathing had become shallow. "Everything is going to be just fine, you don't have anything to be nervous about," he assured her as he gently rubbed her shoulders.

The party was about as exciting as could be expected, the only other person that was Draco and Hermione's age besides Vulcan was none other than Draco's main partner in crime, Blaise Zabini. He was the only one Draco and Vulcan had decided was trustworthy enough to release the information too.

When Blaise first saw her, he thought he was dreaming when Vulcan pointed her out, he thought he was gazing upon a foreign beauty, in a jungle green satin formal, that was a V necked halter top with a silver lining trimming the edges of her dress. Once again her hair was piled high on her head with the same diamond circlet and the same earrings, but she was lacking the necklace, and she now wore the elaborate diamond engagement ring.

She was radiantly beautiful, and when she arrived at the foot of the stair case to greet her brother on Draco's arm, Blaise was in complete and utter disarray. This was just beyond belief to him, she looked exactly like the Gryffindor Book Work Princess herself…but it couldn't be…could it…?

"Zabini, I'd like you to meet my baby sister, Hermione Granger, I do believe that this is your first time meeting her formally?" Vulcan announced as he hugged his sister tightly and then released her.

"Granger," Blaise said taking Hermione's hand and planting a kiss upon the back of it.

"Zabini, what a pleasant surprise to find you here," Hermione smiled mischievously at him. "Don't look so shocked, you didn't honestly think that I was really that perfect did you?"

"She's good, I have to admit," Blaise chuckled nervously, knowing that the last time he and Hermione had met was in an alley in Hogs Meade and he had tried to get into her pants. "Excuse me, I think I have to be leaving now,"

"What, no the party's just getting started…" Draco started to protest, but Hermione stopped him.

"Let him go if he likes, he's under no obligation to be bored out of his mind for my sake, although, it is rather fitting retribution,"

"Don't go there Granger," Blaise warned as he turned right back around.

"I think that you should treat her with a bit more respect Zabini, and then remove yourself from my house," Draco snarled not liking the way this was heading. He knew something was up, and he was going to find out what it was if it killed him.

The rest of the night went by flawlessly, and by the time the last house guest left, it was beginning to get light outside. "I don't know about you, but I am beat," Hermione sighed as the two of them finally laid down in their bed.

"Tell me about it, wake me up on September first," Draco agreed as they drifted to sleep.


	7. Back To School

**AN: Thought this might interest you guys, I actually wrote this chapter before I wrote chapter six. Hope you like it! Lady Eclypse**

**Back to School**

Early on September first, Draco awoke earlier than usual to find his bed robbed on his precious fiancée. He found her side of the bed to be neatly made, although he wasn't quite sure how she managed to relinquish her body from his seemingly vice-like grip he usually had on her.

It was now becoming the norm to see the two of them together holding hands or with his arms around her in a nearly protective manner. And it was quite clear that Draco and Hermione had become nearly inseparable. It also wasn't unusual to see Vulcan accompany them where ever they went.

Vulcan typically informed them of what was going on in the Death Eater ranks and talked about how much Lady Riddle and Voldemort missed Hermione since to engagement part that had taken place nearly six weeks ago.

"Hermione, where are you?" Draco called with a slight quiver of panic lacing his silken voice.

She walked out of the bathroom in a towel, followed by a trail of steam, "Oh, you're finally up, you better take a shower babe, before we are late," Hermione answered, not knowing that Draco was distressed from her sudden absence.

She bounded over to his side of the bed, and pounced on him, "Did you miss me?" she giggled, her damp curls falling into her eyes.

"How could I not miss someone as beautiful, and completely adoring as you?" he teased her in return, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, and brushing her hair out of her face.

"You know I never imagined that we would be like this," she sighed as she lay down next to him, snuggling as close to him as she could get. "I didn't even think we could find a way to stand each other, let alone find a way to fall in love with each other,"

"I know what you mean. There was a while there when I wondered what our parented were thinking when they put us together, but all we really needed was a chance to go to dinner alone together," Draco laughed in response as he remember the night that Hermione had shoved him in the pool after their dinner at The Stuffed Olive.

"And a swim…" Hermione remarked as she kicked him out of bed. "Go take a shower before we get too caught up in the moment."

"Fine," Draco half pouted as he trekked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Hermione dressed herself in a snug fitting teal scoop neck short sleeved shirt, with a hot pink racer back tank top underneath it. She threw on a slightly tight pair of faded and lightly ragged jeans with some brown platform flip flops.

She magiced her hair dry and styled in large curls that fell to the middle of her back, she kept the make-up she applied simple and natural looking, and as usual she was very satisfied with her nearly mysterious beauty. She was still admiring herself in the full length mirror when Draco emerged from the bathroom from his shower.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco wondered with a chuckle as he walked past Hermione admiring herself in the mirror that hung on one of Draco's closet doors.

"Clearly not long enough," she answered as she examined the way her jeans accentuated her enticing curves.

"Hermione, you look fabulous, just as you always do. Stop staring at your ass, it looks great, your curls are perfect, your nails are perfect, your make-up is perfect, your out fit makes you the envy of every girl we've ever known. You are beautiful, now stop it!" Draco said as he came out of the other closet door in his own faded jeans and a black Egyptian cotton shirt, and black leather shoes.

She glared at him before sighing irritably and taking his hand as he took her down stairs to eat breakfast. She twirled her engagement ring around her left ring finger as she typically found herself doing when she was jittery and a little bit nervous.

Hermione found it hard to eat, or to conjure up an appetite, she had never been this nervous on the first day back to school, save her very first day at Hogwarts. Draco didn't notice immediately, but as they talked over their breakfast, she never once picked up her fork, but kept spinning her ring around her finger.

He took her hand in his, squeezed it, and smiled at her as he finished reading the daily Prophet. "Relax; you shouldn't be this nervous until our wedding day, not hat you'll have anything to worry over in the first place."

"And you think that you'll have something to worry over? Don't be ridiculous, I'm not letting anyone take you away from me. They will have to kill me first if they want to try to steal you,"

"Well, I love you too,"

"You had better."

Narcissa and Lucius joined them a few moments later, letting them know that they would be departing shortly for King's Cross Station to board the Hogwarts Express. As usual, the adults explained the dangers of returning to school, and how vital it was for Draco to keep a close eye on Hermione and keep her as safe from the Order of the Phoenix as was physically possible.

Two hours later Draco and Hermione were standing on platform 9 ¾ and Draco was watching as his mother embraced his fiancé in a death hug and even shed a tear at the departure of her only true female companion. Narcissa then moved on to her son, and she and Lucius apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Let's board before we meet unwanted visitors." Draco advised as he spotted the black bobbed hair of Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco as he dragged her along the platform, "Ah, your adoring public. What will she say when she finds out about our engagement, or better yet who my father is?"

"Let's deal with Potter before we move on to Parkinson, you'll need a challenge before you obliterate what ever is left of Parkinson's mush for brains…" He decided as he guided Hermione into the Head's compartment.

Hermione and Draco were peacefully sitting in the head's train compartment, both oblivious to the other, reading their respective magazine's when Ron and Harry burst in the room breathlessly. "Well, if it isn't Wonder Boy Potter, and his fire cracker boyfriend," Draco smirked, not even bothering to look up from the article he was reading.

Hermione was finding it increasingly difficult to stifle her laughter at the pun her fiancé had just made at her two former friends and two newest enemies as far as she was concerned. "What do you two want, do we need to leave so you can have a moment alone?" she giggled taking her chance to question at least Ron's sexuality.

"Hermione, we've been looking for you…is that you underneath all that black hair?" Harry was dreadfully confused. He was hearing Hermione's voice, but she hadn't looked up from her reading material either so he hadn't been to sure that is was really her that released such vicious hostility toward them.

"We wanted to congratulate you on making Head Girl, and tell you that we are coming back to school for the time being…" Ron explained, half whispering in her ear, "We thought you were in trouble over the summer…"

"I was, some one raided my house and I was nearly killed no thanks to you two," she snapped throwing her magazine at them as she stood up. "Stay away from me!" She yelled backing them out of the compartment and slamming the door in their faces.

"That's not likely to keep them away you know?" Draco smiled at Hermione's frustration for the unusual situation. "Next time let me handle them Darling," he advised as he stood and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Hermione's lips curled into a devilish grin as she saw the horrified looks creeping over Ron and Harry's faces in reaction to what they had just witnessed. "I know, I'm like a bad habit I guess, I'm really hard to break…they'll keep coming back until they realize how bad I truly am," she turned to face Draco and kissed him deeply.

"What the fuck do they think they're doing?" Ron shouted banging on the door and trying to wrench it open, as Hermione and Draco just turned and waved at them with smiles on their faces.

"I think Hermione's declaring war with us and the order, but why?" Harry contemplated, looking over the events in him mind.

"Maybe she's under the imperious curse…"

"Come on Ron, it _is_ Hermione we're talking about here, she's got enough charms and counter curses memorized and placed on her than Voldemort probably even knows about. No one would be able to touch her mind, let alone control it,"

"Then what's come over her?"

"I'm not sure, but we won't rest until we find out what exactly she's been up to this summer, and what's gotten in to her," Harry decided with Ron nodding eagerly in agreement as they practically ran down the corridor back to their compartment. "So much for congratulating her on becoming head girl…"

"Watch where you're going Potter," Pansy snarled as she stormed right through Ron and Harry on her way to see Draco, she had heard the whole conversation between Ron and Harry and all she could think of was the _Mud blood _being Head Girl.

"So it's true then, the _Mud blood _is the Head Girl," Pansy roared as she burst into the compartment.

"I can't even get a moments peace before getting harassed by someone else!" Hermione muttered, "Beat it," she simply growled, looking at Pansy with amusement as she entered the compartment.

"Go to hell _Mud blood_," Pansy snarled as she turned her attention to Draco.

"Remove yourself from my presence Pansy," Draco barked making Pansy jump in shock.

"But Drakie, I haven't seen you all summer; my father said that the Dark Lord's daughter was staying with you…" Pansy started with her annoyingly high pitched whine.

"Yes, in fact she did. My father and Voldemort came to an agreement; I'm to marry the Dark Lord's daughter next summer." Draco interrupted her, "Sorry Pansy, but you're just not Malfoy material, now beat it…"

"Who is she then? I at least have the right to meet her," Pansy suddenly demanded.

Hermione glanced at Draco, smiled and shock her head at the twisted look of disgust that deformed his perfectly form facial features.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to tell you who she is with so much going on right now? There's too much at stake, and I'm not about to jeopardize her life or mine, just so you can try to make some comment that is lacking intelligence and is rude as well as uncalled for just because my father picked superiority over mediocrity," Draco really could care less if Pansy knew it was Hermione, because he was certain that if Pansy said something that she didn't like, Hermione wouldn't hesitated to threaten Parkinson's life if one word leaked out, at who she really was.

"Don't you have something better to be doing Parkinson?" Hermione asked casually with her infamous nail file skipping across her near perfectly manicured nails, in timed precision.

"Don't you have some gay ass book to stuff your ugly face in?" Pansy retorted sharply, not realizing what she was getting herself involved in.

"Do not mock me because I value my brain over my seductive qualities, which might I add is something that you quite obviously lack," Hermione sneered disgustedly as she looked down upon Pansy.

"Mind you own bloody business you _filthy little Mud blood_," Pansy shouted finally losing her temper with Hermione's persistent butting in.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Draco warned standing up and forcefully pushing Pansy out of the compartment. "You have no idea who she really is, so don't start shit with her if you want to keep up your breathing. She will have you killed if you don't watch it,"

"You don't really think that I wouldn't gibe you any time to warn her if I was planning to have her killed?" Hermione smirked as Draco locked the door to the compartment and drew the shades down.

"Well, you did threaten to have me infected with Lycanthropy for suggesting you can have anything you wanted." Draco teased as he sat next to her and put his arm around her waist.

"That was different,"

"Oh really, enlighten me, how was it different?" Draco wondered nibbling on Hermione's ear as she giggled.

"I was trying to get you to leave me alone, not pick a fight with you. That was when we wanted nothing to do with each other," she answered playfully pushing him away from her. "Besides, that was two months ago, before Vulcan helped you take me out on our first date."

"Fine, you win this round my Love, but I'm not entirely sure that you would tell me if you were planning on killing Pansy, I'm not sure if I would really be concerned over her death, but every one deserves fair warning. I mean, even your father gave me fair warning, threatening to kill me if I break your heart, which I don't plan on doing any time soon," Draco explained.

The train lurched slightly, indicating to the cozy couple that they were passing Hogsmeade, and they would be arriving at Hogwarts within the hour. They both stood and pulled down their school trunks and Hermione began to change into her school uniform. Draco quickly slipped out of the compartment before Hermione could pull off her clothes, for fear he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from ravaging her perfect body in lust and love.


	8. Back Tracking

**AN: This chapter is really, long. There's a lot of explaining of situations and betraying, back stabbing, and all sorts of other stuff. So I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask. I will answer them.**

**LADY ECLYPSE**

**Back Tracking**

"What if McGonagall knows who I really am now that I've stopped altering my personality," Hermione asked, the desperation lingering in her voice, as she spun her engagement ring.

Draco took her left hand in his, "Stop. Breathe. Relax. Everything is going to be fine, and if you are really that nervous, I do have this," he said as he showed her the vial filled with purple liquid. "But I'd much rather prefer my lovely wife-to-be as she truly is, and not as everyone thinks she should be."

She smiled weakly at him as the train came to a sudden halt. "You're right, I shouldn't worry, I'll just act as _normal_ as possible, because I am _not_ going back to the know-it-all, and I can't stand the frizzy brown hair," Hermione decided as Draco opened the compartment door and they entered the crowded sea of students rushing off the train.

After all of the first years had been herded to Hagrid, it was a mad dash to grab a carriage for everyone else. Draco and Hermione managed to sneak into the carriage that Mandy Brocklehurst had slipped into with an unsuspecting Blaise Zabini.

"Holy Christ Draco, why don't you announce your situation to the world?" Zabini roared as Draco helped Hermione in.

"Shove it Zabini, can't he just be _nice_ for once with out catching any shit from anyone?" Hermione growled as she smacked Draco's hand away from her thing. "Don't push your luck with me Malfoy," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as menacingly as possible, which was convincing enough to Blaise and Mandy, but was enticing to Draco.

"Congratulations to you both for making Head Boy and Girl, I hardly think they could have chosen better. Since they are trying to promote school unity and all," Mandy remarked sweetly, trying to ease the tension.

The rest of the trip Draco and Blaise made light conversation about their summers, as did Mandy and Hermione. It was a short fifteen minute ride to the gates of the castle, and like true gentlemen, both Blaise and Draco helped the two young ladies out of the carriages.

"Well, that was quite the impressive stare down you gave me, you almost had me for a minute." Draco teased, as he licked the top of her ear.

"Keep yourself under control there Tiger, let's save the rough housing for the bedroom." Hermione giggled, playfully pushing him away from her.

"You know you love it," he said grabbing her butt, which she quickly turned and hit him in the arm for.

"You do too, don't forget that," She hissed seductively in his ear this time.

"Oh you had better believe it," he chuckled, knowing that he would most definitely be getting some that night.

"Draco, give me that Vial, I just had a brilliant idea…" Hermione whispered to him as they walked up to the castle together. She had spotted the Weasley's and The-Boy-Who-Thought-He-Was-Invincible. "How many doses are in here?" She asked as he handed her the vial.

"Enough for the week, maybe two; I have Snape making some more for me," Draco told her as they crossed the thresh hold of the double doors.

"So, tell me, how much do you think will alter my appearance back to the know-it-all but leave me as myself for the most part?" Hermione wondered raising he eyebrows at him slightly.

"Three drops or so for tonight, I'd say six or seven for an entire day…wait…I see where this is going; Pansy makes a good scapegoat for your _out of character_ actions, since they won't know any different. Just…mind you manners and play nice with the blood traitors and the half-blood, I'll see you later my Love." Draco remarked as he kissed her lightly and left her to herself.

Hermione went in search of a secluded area that would let her transformation take place with out drawing attention to herself. It was quick and nearly painless, and seconds later Hermione re-joined the sea of seat seeking students that entered the great hall.

"There you three are!" She called as she spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny, "I've been looking everywhere for you,"

"Hermione, how…what happened to the black hair you had on the train?" Ron asked in shock.

"Black hair, Ronald, why on Earth would I have black hair? The Pansy Parkinson look would _not_ suite me," Hermione remarked with a slight chuckle.

"We saw _you, _you had black hair, and you kissed Malfoy!" Harry accused, not sure what about what was going on.

"Now, Harry, why would I kiss Malfoy? I would rather die than kiss that _slimy snake_!" She said with a shudder.

"Then where were you?" Harry demanded.

"In the bathroom, that was the first thing I did. When I got to the Head's compartment with that disgusting pustule of an excuse for a wizard, he was all over Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode was going through my trunk. Malfoy did have the courtesy to mention that you two came by, as I was walking out the door going back to look for you." Hermione explained. "I went through most of the compartments looking for you, but after a while, I started to feel sick, so I spent the rest of the trip in the bathroom and the Head's compartment," Hermione's elaborate lie continued.

"See Harry? We should have known better. But you scared us over the summer Hermione, we found some of your stuff at a house that the Aurors raided…It was a House that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was living in," Ron announced as quietly as possible, with Harry staring him down menacingly.

"Why would _my_ belongings be at the residence of something so…sinisterly evil? That just doesn't make any sense to me…"

"Unless you're hiding something from us," Harry barked, as he continued the verbal assault on Hermione.

"Like what?" Ron questioned looking at Harry.

"Like the identity of Voldemort's children…"

"Oh please Harry, just because I don't agree with the manner in which you conduct yourself over the issue of Voldemort and his spawn, doesn't mean that I know anything about whom they are, or where they are for that matter." Hermione insisted. "That's just bloody ridiculous,"

"Then take Veritus Serum," Harry decided.

"No, Harry, I am your friend, I haven't done anything wrong, and I will _not_ be bullied into doing something I don't want to do. _I_ do not have to prove where my loyalty lies," Hermione hissed as Professor McGonagall stood to make the yearly announcements.

"She's right Harry, she hasn't done anything wrong, and since when has she approved of the way we've always done things?" Ron remarked quietly taking Hermione's side.

"…And Head Boy this year is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, while Hermione Granger from Gryffindor has been named Head Girl." Professor McGonagall said as Hermione and Draco stood at the announcement of their names.

"Dear God Hermione, where ever did you get that ring?" Ginny gasped snatching up Hermione's left hand to examine the diamond encrusted band.

"Early birthday present from my father. They aren't _real_ diamonds Ginny; they're man made, Cubic Zirconia." Hermione lied without even blinking.

"Well, even so, I'd like to see Pansy Parkinson's out to that sparkle. Did you know I heard she wasn't chosen as Draco Malfoy's fiancée? They're saying that Voldemort's daughter is his bride-to-be…"

"Really," Hermione wondered taking deep interest in hearing the gossip about herself, "Who are _they_ exactly Ginny?"

"I overheard Daphne Greengrass telling Millicent Bulstrode, and some Hufflepuff. Pansy's dreadfully upset over the whole ordeal," Ginny blurted out.

"I can't ever imagine why," Hermione giggled with the roll of her eyes. How she loved playing these ignorant peons.

"…And lastly, Prefects will lead the first years to their dorms, and I shall need to see the Head students after the feast," Professor McGonagall finally finished.

"You know Ginny; you shouldn't pay too much attention to Malfoy and his betrothed, because they'll both be dead before this time next year." Harry remarked vengefully as he piled food onto his plate and glared at Hermione.

"Harry what if they aren't bad like him, what if they don't even know that he's their father?" Ron asked spraying the entire table with crumbs.

"It doesn't matter; they have the potential to be just as evil, if not more…"

"Just like you or me or anyone else in the world. That's not justice Harry," Hermione snapped irritated with his selective incompetence.

"She does have a point Harry," Ginny agreed with Hermione as she softly brushed Harry's arm with her finger tips.

"Well, let's just focus on the tasks at hand and deal with the details later," Harry finally decided with a slight smile forming across his lips.

'She's getting the best of him…this could work to my advantage.' Hermione thought smiling to herself, as she silently ate the rest of her food, pretending to listen to everything Ron had to say about Quidditch and what he and Harry had been doing for the Order of the summer.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief when Professor McGonagall finally sent them off to bed. "Well, I guess we'll see you in the morning Hermione," Ron said giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, which she had to hide her repulsion from.

"I'm sorry I accused you of those things Hermione. It's just not going to be the same without you in the Order." Harry apologized.

"I understand, let's just forgot about it, and get a good night's sleep." Hermione said as she felt her hands begin to tingle, "Good night," she called as they left her in the great hall.

Draco found her a few moments later, leaning against a pillar holding her stomach. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine for now. I don't have much time until I change back, so let's find the Old Bat and get the hell out of here!" She winced slightly and leaned on him for support for a minute before collecting herself and taking a deep breath.

"How did it go?"

"Well, the red headed muskrat believed me, both of them did actually, but I'll tell you more about it later," Hermione whispered as Professor McGonagall approached them.

"It's good to see that the two of you have finally put your differences aside, and are at least trying to get along. This way please." The Newly elected Head Mistress commented as they obediently followed her out of the great hall.

"We had a chance to do some bonding on the train, and we have more in common than we ever thought possible," Draco remarked rather sarcastically.

"Good, because I will not hesitate to strip you of your titles if I see that you can't manage to be civil to one another," She warned as they stopped at the portrait of a Unicorn on the seventh floor, "Your password is cooperation, good night." With that Professor McGonagall left them to explore their dorm as the portrait swung open.

As soon as they entered and the portrait swung shut again, Hermione felt her knees go weak as she clutched her abdomen in irritation. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she whispered, as she gasped for breath from another sudden dull pain.

"It'll pass soon, just breathe," Draco soothed as he helped her off of the floor, "Come on," he urged as he led her to the bathroom, where he started the water for the Olympic pool sized bath tub.

"What are we doing in here?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, warm water loosens muscles, I thought it might help to ease your pain," he admitted as their lips met.

"Are you sure that was the only thing on your mind?" She teased as she pulled her sweater and blouse off at the same time, leaving her in her black satin bra and her school skirt.

"Well, I was until I saw that," he chuckled huskily running his fingers over her ribs and her hips, and stroking her back as he kissed her again, begging for her to open her mouth slightly, so he could divulge in reclaiming what he considered his territory.

She moaned in delight as he caressed her breasts, and that was all he needed to plunge his tongue in to her mouth and massage hers in a very seductive, yet almost pleading manner. Their kiss broke, and he moved from her mouth to her jaw line, and down to her neck.

She took the initiative to rid him of his tie, sweater, and dress shirt, as they're lips met feverishly in between, while he finished stripping himself down as well as her stripping down as well. They gingerly made their way to the bath, kissing, moaning and letting their hands roam over one another's bodies.

Draco found a spot to sit, and Hermione gratefully joined him, taking a seat on his lap, as she faced him, she rocked back and forth on her hips, giving him unimaginable pleasure.

They stayed in the bath for nearly two hours, before they emerged, in fits of laughter and complete happiness.

"So, what happened at dinner? I noticed The Undead was being rather hostile toward you," Draco asked as they snuggled together in his bed.

"I am going to be under much scrutiny I believe, by Potter. He's convinced that I am not what I seem and that I know more than I'm letting on. Which is correct, I mean, I have to give him credit on being so bloody observant. But both Weasley's are far too trusting," Hermione explained with a sigh.

"Yeah, I saw the Weasel try to kiss you," Draco teased looking into her hazel eyes.

"He did kiss me on the cheek, I came very near to vomiting, and it was ghastly." Hermione said as Draco began to laugh, "Oh shut up, how would you like it if Ginny kissed you?"

"Well, if you put it that way, I'm pretty sure I would much rather die," He said becoming very serious instantly. "So, how are we going to handle them then? I'm going to find it very hard to keep my hands off of you now that I know I have you for good,"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, but I think that it would be wise to lie low for the time being, until we can figure something sure fire out," Hermione advised.

"Yes, that does seem like the intelligent thing to do, doesn't it? Well, in that case, I shall try not to reveal all of our relationship to the world right away. I will only sneak kisses and the like when I know the _boyfriends_ are not within hearing or seeing range." Draco told her.

"No, there will be none of it in public at all!" Hermione demanded haughtily.

"God you are so hot when you're frustrated, what do you say are you up for round two?" Draco asked pouncing on her and lathering her neck with kisses again.

"When have I even refused you when the moment presents?" Hermione asked with a giggle as they turned out the lights.

"God I love you," Draco breathed heavily.

"I love you too," Hermione gasped.

"So, please, tell me again why I wanted to do this?" Hermione asked Draco, pointing out the ugly, ratty, frizzy, brown hair the next morning as she came out of the bathroom in just her bath robe.

"Considering that you never divulged the intimate details of you scheme to me, I wouldn't know the exact reason, so don't ask me, or blame me." He told her as he pulled a chair out for her and served her some scrambled eggs. "Think of it this way, at least you only have to go through the day like that, and you get your real hair back every night."

"You never told me that you can cook!" She almost wailed in surprise.

"Believe me when I assure you that I don't. We have a private breakfast menu that the house elves bring up to us each morning." Draco smiled at her.

"Oh, did I tell you that Ginny is deathly jealous of my ring?"

"Of course she is! The man she marries won't be able to afford even a quarter karat, that's if anyone marries that wretched woman," Draco announced with a shudder of disgust.

"Pansy is jealous as well," Hermione giggled at Draco's reaction to hearing about Ginny.

"Once again, that is clearly obvious, and why shouldn't she be? But then again, she's more jealous of you then she wants everyone to know, not only do you stuck marrying me, but you are the Dark Lord's daughter, the heiress to his empire and half of his fortune." Draco said as he left to get dressed. "Oh, before I forget, I got this for you." He commented quietly setting the blue vial of liquid on the table. "It's a pain relieving potion."

"I'm not a bloody idiot, I know what it is," Hermione laughed," I'm just wondering why it wasn't me to think of it first,"

"You aren't the only one with brains, which by the way, I almost forgot to tell you that we are placed in all the same advanced classes together,"

"That doesn't really surprise me, I figured as much actually." Hermione said as she took her turn to stand up and swaggered sexily into her room.

They both returned to their common room a few moments later, completely dressed in their school uniforms and they were actually taking the chance at holding hands all the way down to the great hall, of course when any thing that looked like a student of ghost they immediately relinquished each other's hands and jumped away from each other. "Good luck my Love," Draco whispered to her as they entered the great hall and he whisked himself away from her to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Hermione, what classes do you have?" Harry wondered as Hermione sat down between him and Ron.

"I have all my classes with that evil Ferret! Double advanced potions, advanced divinations even thought I think that Professor Trelawney is a bloody mental case, then…"

"Hermione, you never say _bloody_, and now that's twice in fourteen hours that you've said it," Harry commented looking strangely at her.

"So I'm letting my hair down a little so to speak. The world is changing Harry, and so am I," Hermione remarked, "Now where was I…? Oh yes, then I have advanced Herbology advanced Defense against the Dark Arts and double advanced transfiguration. Tomorrow I have double potions, double Arithmancy, double transfiguration, and advanced history of magic, YUCK!" Hermione made a funny face as she finish reciting her schedules.

"Since when do you hate the history of magic?" Ron asked as he stuffed as many pieces of bacon in his mouth as he could manage.

"Just because I pretend to like every subject by intently paying attention, doesn't mean that I actually love all of my subjects. I stride to excel in everything, not just what I like." Hermione explained in the know-it-all tone she always explained everything in.

"We don't have any of the same classes as you except for the history of magic, how did that happen? We've got all the classes required to become Aurors…" Harry contemplated.

"I'm Head Girl Harry, I've been put in all of the top classes because I have the top grades, as does the Head Boy, for as much as I hate to admit it," Hermione announced. "Now if you don't mind, I have double potions that I'm very close to being late fore," She stood up and glanced across the room and locked eyes with Draco, who also stood up and they left the great hall, Hermione, and then Draco close behind her.

"They have to show up together, leave together, sit together, and get along," Ginny remarked as she noticed the looks that Harry and Ron were giving each other.

"How do you know?" Ron snapped. Ginny was starting to sound vaguely like Hermione.

"You would know if you read, or if you even tried to pay attention to Professor Binns in the history of magic." Ginny hissed as she grabbed her rucksack and left the great hall as well, heading for Divinations.

"What do you think?" Harry wondered.

"I think that if Ginny's known about it the we better pay attention in class,"

"I think they're something else going on. I saw Hermione in Draco's room last night on the map,"

"Ginny did say that they have to get along, they were probably just making a schedule up to avoid one another as much as possible, as well as find suitable times to have their infamous rows, as we would usually have things done," Ron told Harry about the way his mind was processing the situation.

The breakfast bell sounded, letting them know that breakfast was over and classes would begin momentarily.


End file.
